Personal Business
by cm757
Summary: Last week, Kono left a note on her desk, saying she was going to leave Hawaii for personal business, along with her resignation letter. But what if a certain someone found out that she never left? Steve/Kono romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Business**

**Authors note:** Well hello my fellow readers! So, you see, even though I already have a running story going on, this idea appeared to me and it was just screaming "Write me, Write me!" and, never the one to disagree, I decided to give it a try. But you, my fine furry friends (line form Criminal Minds) are going to have to… yeah, that's right! REVIEW! Please review and let me hear your thoughts and ideas! Hope you like it!

**Summary:** Last week, Kono left a note on her desk, saying she was going to leave Hawaii for personal business, along with her resignation letter. And for the rest of that week, things were never normal. But what if a certain someone found out that another certain someone never actually left? Steve and Kono… what else needs to be said? Read on and please review!

**Chapter 1**

A week. A week… I mean seriously, it had only been a week? Because for one Navy SEAL Steve Mcgarrett it felt like it had been ten years. Every second felt incomplete, like there was something missing. In reality, it was. Her. Kono. Ever since that day when they found the letter on her desk, he hadn't been able to be himself anymore. He was constantly distracted, unfocused, and he hadn't cracked a smile since… since the last time he saw her. She was just so… bright, and funny, and beautiful. He knew he wasn't supposed to get into this funk just because someone on his team had quit but… the situation was a little more different when this person was someone he had come to realize that he was in love with.

He left work immediately the day they found the letter and drove like a madman to her apartment. He knocked on her door, but there was no response. He checked the door knob only to find it unlocked. He opened the door slowly and was crushed when he saw her apartment completely clean. He looked around and the only thing left was the furniture that the room already had before she moved in. He stopped as he saw the desk where a picture of the tem usually rested. It still didn't make any sense to him why she had left. The letter said –personal business- which was a clear code for –back off- but he actually thought she had found her place in the team. That she was happy with them. It just didn't feel like something she would do. He left the apartment, heartbroken, and went to his house. He didn't leave anymore that day.

It had taken a pretty huge toll on the team. Her female presence was like a balance between them, and her personality and skills were something that they desperately needed. That **he **desperately needed. Even though he had told himself over and over and over that she didn't feel the same way about him, and that he had to keep boundaries, he still found himself needing to be around her, just feel her close to him. He couldn't count the times when they were on the job and he had to restrain himself from reaching out to her, to pull her into a hug, to kiss her… and now he probably never would. Because, lets face it, from the looks of that letter… it was extremely unlikely that she was coming back.

He had lost track of the times he had called her. He had the records on his phone, but every time he looked at them it only reminded him of how miserable he was. She never answered the call. Same went with Chin and Danny. Chin had checked her fly records and they all saw that she had bought a last minute ticket to Portugal. He often wondered why she had gone gone there, as far as he knew she didn't have a family or property in Portugal. He thought about what had made her leave that abruptly. His first thought was that something had happened to a friend of her, and she had dropped everything to help her friend. That is, until he looked at her letter more closely and saw the two smudges present on it. She had been crying as she wrote it. Which meant one of two things. Either something really bad happened to her… or she didn't want to leave at all.

**S&K**

Steve sat at his desk while looking at Kono's old one. He just stared at it, as if expecting her to appear there at any second. His eyes were sad and seemed… lifeless. Just as he was about to pick his phone up again Danny entered his office.

"Hey." Danny greeted him and took a sit at his guest's chair.

"Hey." Steve replied.

"So, I was just wondering, when are we gonna start taking new cases?" Danny asked bluntly.

Steve looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Danny, she just quit!" Steve almost shouted at him.

"Doesn't mean we don't have work to do." Danny insisted.

"So you're just gonna move on, just like that?" Steve was already mad.

Danny eyed him for a few seconds and then just exploded.

"Okay, just spit it out!" Danny practically yelled at him.

"What?" Steve asked, honestly confused.

"Why are you so shaken up about this?"

"Aren't you?" Steve replied.

"Not as much as you!" Danny shouted.

Steve gulped. He wouldn't let Danny know.

"Danny she was my friend. Of course I cared for her!"

Danny chuckled ironically.

"See, I think it is because you loved her." Danny stated calmly.

**S&K**

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So… did you like it? Please let me know… otherwise I might not continue… and do not worry, Kono's disappearance is not all that it seems…


	2. Chapter 2

**Personal Business part 2**

**Authors note:** Well hello my fine fine friends! It's me again! I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and alerted the story. You make my day! Keep those reviews coming please! _Personal message for Martha Smith-Jones_- if you don't update your story soon I will kill somebody!

For those of you who don't know there are sometimes a few plane tickets that only cost 3 bucks because the plane is about to leave. Just thought I'd let you know.

**Chapter 2**

"_See, I think it is because you loved her." Danny stated calmly._

Steve looked open mouthed at his partner. He hated Danny's deduction skills, especially because he was always right.

"What?" Steve asked, astonished.

Danny smirked.

"Dumbness doesn't suit you."

"Danny, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Steve replied, raising his hands.

Danny laughed like a maniac at that.

"Oh, you don't?" Danny asked. "Then, please, please deny it."

"Danny…" Steve warned.

"Please, I would like to see you deny it. Deny that you love her. Go on." Danny gestured towards him.

Steve ducked his head. Yeah, denying it would be _kind of_ a lie.

Danny grinned from ear to ear.

"Exactly. So now is the part where I tell you that for a Navy SEAL you are the dumbest guy that ever walked this world." Danny said as if they were talking about the most normal thing.

Steve's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Steve asked.

"You had a beautiful, vibrant, intelligent, kick-ass woman that you LOVED, and you didn't do anything about it?" Danny shouted, gesturing wildly.

"Well, what would you have liked me to do?" Steve asked. "Just approach her and say 'Hey, so I hope you don't mind, but I love you!' Is that what you would have liked me to say?"

"Yes!" Danny replied.

"You're crazy."

"Tell me you don't regret it." Danny challenged him.

"What?" Steve questioned confused.

"Can you honestly tall me that you don't regret never telling her that? Because, guess what Steve, she's gone! Gone! And you never told her! Can you tell me you don't regret it?" Danny asked sternly.

"It doesn't matter now Danny!" Steve replied, exhausted.

Danny got up from his sit.

"You're right, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you were stupid to keep your mouth shut. It was the stupidest thing you ever did." Danny said as he turned his back on Steve and walked out the door.

**S&K**

Kono sat in her couch at her new apartment with a bowl of popcorn and "The Holiday" playing on the TV. She sighed as she pressed stop on the DVD. She had her head to full of thoughts to continue watching the movie. She had just moved to a new apartment, literally 30 feet away from her previous one. She figured the guys would never look for her there since they would never even consider that she never moved from Hawaii in the first place. She bought a last minute plane ticket to Portugal that cost her like 3 bucks, knowing that they would automatically assume that she had moved there.

A silent tear made her way down her cheek. God, she missed them. She missed them so much. She missed their banter, their friendship, their support, them having her back at all times, their laughter… she missed everything. She had found her ohana there at Five-0, and she just had to screw all of it up by falling in love with the single person that she could never be with. God, she was so stupid. She knew from the beginning that the decision she made about quitting and telling them she had moved was going to be one of the hardest decisions she would ever make. But she spent her whole life helping others, her family, her friends, the people of Hawaii… and so she made this decision for her. Because she just couldn't stand to spend another minute with him and not be able to tell him. She just couldn't. Didn't mean that she didn't miss it thought. Because she missed it more than anything. She missed **him** more than anything. But loving him so much and knowing that she would never have him… it hurt her too much. So she quit. She wrote a letter; because lets face it, she would never be able to stand face-to-face with them and lie about the reasons that made her leave. She had written _personal business_ as the reason instead, which wasn't exactly a lie, considering it **was** personal. But it wasn't the true either.

A strong knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

She frowned. No one knew of her new address. She just figured it was the landlord or something like that so she got up and walked towards the door. She opened it only to have her wind knocked out of her.

"Well, good morning coz! So this is your new place!" Chin said as he walked himself into her apartment.

Kono stared at him open mouthed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. How the hell…

"How-"Kono started, only to be interrupted by Chin.

"How did I find you here? Yeah, the kid downstairs saw you move in here. Forgot to bribe **him** didn't you coz?" Chin said with a smirk.

Kono was still sort of in shock as she made her way over to her cousin.

"So, just a guess here, but I think you own me an explanation." Chin said enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'm confused here, why aren't you yelling at me?" Kono asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, don't worry; the yelling part will come later. Now I want the explanation part." Chin stated while looking straight into her eyes.

"What do you want me to say to you?" Kono asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"I told you, person-"

"Oh please! You are not throwing me that card again!" Chin said as he raised his hands.

Kono ducked her head. She had done too much to now throw it all away by telling him.

"Coz... I can't." she said simply, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Can't what? Can't tell me? Oh, please, I already know why you did this. I just want to hear it from you." Chin stated, smiling warmly.

Kono's head shot up.

"You know?" Kono asked, incredulous.

Chin walked slowly towards his cousin and put his hands on her shoulders, searching for her eyes. As soon as she met his, he spoke the one word that she last wanted to hear right now.

"Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal Business part 3**

**Authors note:** Well hello my lovely readers! I had this written for a while but I wanted to see what you thought about the last chapter. Also, I apologize in advance at the length, but here felt like the best place to stop… sorry, you can swear all you want in reviews! Please do leave one!

**Chapter 3**

"_Steve"_

Steve. Damb. The whole propose of getting away was never having to hear this name again. Forget all about it. Delete it from her memory.

_Yeah right._

Kono looked straight into Chin's eyes. She pursed her lips together.

"Was it really that obvious?" she asked, afraid that maybe her secret was already out.

"Nah. Fortunately for you, you can hide your feelings pretty well." He said, winking at her.

She sighed and started moving towards the couch.

"So, exactly what do you want me to explain to you?" Kono asked.

Chin huffed lightly and sat down next to her.

"How long have you been keeping this?"

Kono looked confused back at him.

"I thought you already knew."

"Well, I've known about it for the past couple of weeks, but I'm guessing you've been hiding it much longer than that." he stated.

Kono swallowed nervously.

"Yeah… a little longer." She conceded.

Chin nodded.

"How long?"

Kono hesitated before she answered.

"Three months, nine days, 7 hours and…" she checked her watch. "24 seconds."

Chin chuckled softly.

"Not funny coz." Kono reprimanded, although she was too chuckling a bit.

"You should see it from where I'm standing." He replied. "Which brings us to the real question. Why now?"

Kono furrowed her brow at the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Why now? You've been in love with the guy for three months! Why quit now?"

Kono gave him a tiny smile and took a deep breath. Boy, this was gonna be hard to explain.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love with someone and know that you'll never have him? To have to hide it from everyone until you just want to explode? To have the immediate urge to freak out when you hear that he's hurt? To… to love a person so much that knowing you'll never be with him is the worst pain you've ever experienced?" she asked, trying to put into words what she was feeling. "It was just too much to take by now."

Chin smiled warmly at her.

"Coz… why did you never tell him?"

"Because I can't handle being hurt anymore." She confessed. "So I'm just gonna have to move on, forget about him." She stated more to herself than for Chin.

"You know it's not gonna be that easy, right?"

She flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I know. But I'll forget about him."

Chin shook his head.

"No, no you won't." he told her.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Since when did I become this predictable?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air.

He just smirked at her.

"You're gonna miss Five-0, you know?"

"Yeah, I know… but I have to do this, ok?"

Chin nodded at her.

"Okay, listen, I have to go back now, but I'll stop by later to check on you. You gonna be ok?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. "Just… don't tell Steve I didn't actually leave Hawaii, okay?"

Chin stopped by the door and turned to face her.

"This is Steve, we're talking about. Exactly how long do you think you'll be able to keep this from him?"

Kono snorted.

"I was hoping for a week, at least." She said, hopeful.

Chin laughed a little.

"Yeah… I'd give him two days. Max."


	4. Chapter 4

**Personal Business part 4**

**Authors note:** Just wanted to apologize again for the latest short chapter and promise you this will be longer. And guess what... I'm thinking of maybe incorporating some more memories than the one ahead, in italic, remembering the moments with Steve that most affected Kono. What do you lovely reviewers think? Should I go for it? Please do let me know. About the Steve finding out issue, I don't exactly know when I'll do that part, but don't worry, it's coming soon. Also, I am definitely aware that this is a little OOC, since I think Kono wouldn't run like this, exactly what one of my reviewers pointed out, but I just… I couldn't help myself, you know? So, enjoy this chapter and please DO leave a REVIEW.

**S&K**

Danny's words were still rummaging through Steve's brain.

"_It was the stupidest thing you've ever done."_

He knew Danny was right; it had been stupid not to tell her. But in his defense, he couldn't know she was leaving! Yeah, big defense… he of all people knew that something could be taken from you in less than a blink of an eye.

He let out a frustrated sight and dropped his head to his hands, God, this sucked! He didn't know where she was; who she was with; what she was doing… he didn't have control over things anymore, and he oh-so-hated losing control. He was just about ready to punch something. He needed to calm down, to relieve some of the tension that was quickly building inside him. With a huff he got up from his desk and wrote a note to Danny saying he'd be back in a few hours.

He got in his truck and drove to his house. He pulled up into his driveway, rapidly getting out of the car. With large strides he walked to his shed and immediately spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed his board in one swift move and headed towards his truck again. Just like Kono, the water was like home to him. He swam and surfed to clear his head, and God only knew how much clearing he needed right now.

He drove for about 10 minutes until he found the nearest beach. He wasn't that interested in driving longer than that, so he just got off his seat and went to his trunk. It was a small beach, almost deserted at this hour; which was good, since the only thing he wanted to do was swim and hear the sound of the waves.

His board tucked under his arm, he locked the car and headed for the beach. He didn't even think twice before diving immediately in the water, the contact already starting to relax him.

And so he swam. And surfed. He did it for hours on a row, until exhaustion finally kicked in. he paddled on his board to shore, by now the beach completely empty. As soon as his feet touched sand, he walked a little further and sank his board. He sat heavily on the sand with a huff. For a few minutes he was able to pretend that everything was normal, that Kono hadn't left, that he still had her near him, that she could, as always, light his whole day with a smile. And then it all came back.

He looked up and locked eyes with the calm waves that were now crashing slowly on the rocks. He let the sight of the sun sinking in the ocean calm him again.

**S&K**

Without realizing it she had been driving for over an hour. Her plan was to go to Waikiki beach and enjoy the rest of yet another afternoon surfing, but instead she found herself driving towards that remote beach she had only been in once before. She didn't really know why she was there- oh, who was she kidding, of course she knew! She had been there with **him**, and it was the closest beach to **his **house. Maybe her plan of getting over him wouldn't be as quick as she thought.

Kono considered going back and driving to Waikiki, but the thought left her mind as she remembered that it was the middle of the work day and Steve would still be at headquarters. Taking a deep breath and turning the engine off, she jumped to the sidewalk and rapidly snuck her board off the backseat. She turned around, flip-flops already in hand and board tucked securely under her arm, and she focused her gaze on the considerably big waves crashing on shore. When she was first there, she was surprised she hadn't already found this beach, she was pretty sure she knew most of the Hawaiian beaches. She smiled as the memory of that day flooded her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Wow Boss, how did you find this?" Kono asked, marveled by the gigantic waves and the perfect smell of the ocean that invaded her nostrils._

_Steve laughed out loud._

"_Oh c'mon! You're telling me that the expert on Hawaiian beaches and surfing never found this?" he asked dryly._

_´"Does it look that if I had found this I wouldn't spend every waking minute here?" she shot back animatedly._

"_Right." He said in mock surrender. "How could I forget that your second favorite activity is surfing?"_

_Kono shot him a frown._

"_Second? And what would you suppose would be the first?"_

_He flashed her smile. One of those smiles that could always make her knees nearly give out._

"_Well that's easy. Catching the bad guys."_

_Kono gave him a soft smile in return. "Well look at that Boss, you do know me."_

"_Did you ever doubt that?" Steve asked._

_Their eyes met and it was like a whole conversation went on between them. Nobody could deny the oh-so-evident connection with the two; they understood each other better than anyone. But somehow, sometimes that could be a horrible thing too, like the stubbornness that neither of them could get pass, that same stubbornness that made everyone that took a second look at them want to rip their hair off. _

_They walked side by side to the water and dove right in. They surfed and surfed for over an hour, the only thing their minds could absorb the sway of the water and the adrenaline of catching wave after wave, each bigger than the later._

_Kono saw a wave coming in, a big one apparently. She looked to her side searching for Steve, but he was already getting up on his board, entering another one. She paddled for a bit until she too got up and started riding her wave. It was one of those where you either rode it perfectly or you fell, but as an expert in that sort of things, Kono rode it calmly and steadily. That is until of course, she made the biggest mistake that could be made in waves like this. She looked to the side. _

_She could feel herself loose balance and she knew that if she just turned back, she could still recover. But, here is the problem; she couldn't look straight ahead again. Because guess what? A dripping wet , rock hard abs, hottest guy on the planet riding a wave that she now noticed even bigger than hers… kind of a sight she couldn't miss. She lost complete balance and fell off her board. As soon as she went underwater she immediately felt that tugging on her throat from not being in contact with air, but she rapidly calmed herself down and soon she resurfaced without any harm. She took deep calming breaths and was actually surprised when she heard Steve's voice only a few feet away from her._

"_Got distracted there Kalakaua?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Personal Business part 5**

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So tomorrow I might not be able to update because of school, so I hope this chapter gets you through a couple of days. Please review so you can give me direction and I can know what you think of this story. This is a lighter chapter to relieve of some of the angst, but what can I say… angst is my thing! If you have any suggestions, please drop me a line in reviews or PM me and I'll look it through. But please sugar, please… review! You have no idea how much reviews make me happy. A special thank you to Martha Smith-Jones. You rock! And again, if you don't update your story I will be tempted to kick a puppy! Just kidding… or am I?

**S&K**

Kono ran through the short expanse of sand and dove straight into the water. When the cool water submerged every part of her body Kono immediately forgot all about her problems and focused on letting go of the frustration by riding wave after wave after wave. And that's what she did. For hours. There was only one problem.

She was alone in that beach.

No one was around; she couldn't spot anyone in miles. And when she finally got off the water, tiredness getting the better of her, she actually wanted to be there with someone. People always say that they want to be alone to deal with their own problems, and for the most part that was true, but at that moment, Kono wanted somebody there with her. But not just somebody. Him. _Crap. _

Her board rested on the sand next to her. It was simple; painted white with dark blue on the edges. She was never someone for extravagancies. It was just something of her personality that always made her stay on the down low. She smiled softly as she remembered that Steve was in fact sort of like her. He never drew attention to himself and constantly tried to help others, strangers, family, partners, friends, it didn't matter. Even if he didn't show it, he had the biggest heart. It was what caught her attention first. LIE! Actually it was his for crying out loud rocking body, but the heart part came right next.

She suddenly had the urge to laugh nonstop as she remembered that afternoon at the office less than a month ago.

_Flashback_

_It had been a busy afternoon at headquarters. They were working on a case and the latest breakthrough had caused a discussion to get started at the computer table._

"_The killer is a woman?" asked Steve, perplexed._

"_Yes. Her name is Sandra Daniels; she's about 6 feet tall and has dark brown hair. Here's a picture." Chin said as he uploaded her photo onto the screen. Both Danny's and Steve's eyes widened._

"_Wow. She's… uh…" Steve stammered._

"_Hot." Danny supplied, mouth open and still with his eyes focused on the screen._

"_She's a killer." Kono reminded them, maybe just the __**tiniest**__ bit… jealous, after all the woman __**was**__ gorgeous._

"_Right." Danny said, coming out of his trance."That's how she kills them."_

"_Exactly." Chin continued. "We collected her prints from the door knob of the hotel room, the hotel security cameras show that all the victims entered with her to her room, and then the only thing registered is a gunshot and a few minutes later, she leaves." Chin explained._

"_Ok, so…" Steve started, trying to put the pieces together. "She lets the guys pick her up at the bar, invites them up, and when the guy enters the room she shoots them. Makes sense." He said somewhat ironically._

"_It does if she has a grudge against bad pick up lines." Kono replied._

_Steve looked at her with an astonished expression._

"_Oh please. Name me three pick up lines that are that bad." He challenged._

"_I can give you 50." She shot back with dangerous eyes._

"_Name me five and I'll believe you." The case completely forgotten, the defiance now the center focus in the room._

_Kono chuckled dryly._

"_Ok then." She said. She raised one finger for each remark. "One. Tennessee. Two-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa." Danny interrupted. "What's Tennessee?"_

_Kono shot a pointed look at Steve._

"_You wanna take this one?" _

"_Ok, that might not have been the most stunning pick-up line ever." He admitted._

"_Right. So, moving on, two, the Flintstone, that's just plain rude, three, the 'do you want to see something swell' is just disgusting, four, the HARD DRIVE? Oh c'mon!" she said, actually feeling outraged._

"_And finally, the FBI! I mean really? I just love pulling out my badge when I hear that one." Kono finalized trying to contain her laughter._

"_FBI?" Danny asked, confused._

"_Fine Body Investigation." Steve and Kono said at the same time._

_Kono whirled around and gave Steve an astonished look._

"_Oh My God. Are you serious? FBI Boss?" Kono almost chocked out._

_Steve flashed her an amused smile._

"_Blame the guy who invented it, not me!" Steve said._

"_Yeah right." She replied. "Anyway, there is no way a girl gets picked up with those lines." She said confidently._

"_Wrong." Steve shot back._

_Kono narrowed her eyes at him. _ _Then a mysterious smile appeared on her face._

"_Yeah, you're absolutely right. Depends if the girl had any pity over the guy."_

_Steve's mouthed dropped open and he was left staring wide eyed at Kono._

"_She got you Steve." Danny said, clapping a hand on his back._

"_That was just plain mean." Steve said to Kono._

"_I play harsh." She simply shot back._

"_Fine, whatever. But wait, you're telling me the Tennessee wouldn't work on you?" he asked with a disbelieving tone._

_Kono shrugged. "Depends on the guy I guess. And how hot he is."_

_Steve suddenly got a mischievous smile on his face._

"_Ok fine then answered me this. If me and Danny used the Tennessee on you, who would you go with?" he got a kick out of the astonished look on Kono's face._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Oh, this is gonna be good." Chin said, smirking._

"_Wait a minute, how did I get dragged into this?" Danny asked._

"_So you're basically asking me who of the two of you is hotter." Kono implied more than asked, completely ignoring Danny._

"_You're stalling. And yes, that's exactly what I'm asking."_

"_Oh c'mon Steve. Why are you making her answer this? You know she's gonna pick me." Danny teased._

"_We'll see about that." he shot back. "So, Kono?"_

_Kono's laughter immediately filled the room._

"_You are never getting me to comment on that." Kono said through a fit of giggles._

"_Why not? Afraid of the truth?" Steve teased further._

"_Brah, I kept the truth since I first met you and Danny. What makes you think I would blurt it out now?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Thank God she didn't specify any further._


	6. Chapter 6

**Personal Business part 6**

Kono sighed heavily as the sun sunk slowly in the water. She hadn't noticed it until now but she had been sitting there for over half an hour. Deciding it was time to get up and go home, she lifted herself up and grabbed her board. She walked slowly across the sand, letting it run over her feet slightly as the light breeze dried her off without even needing her towel. She was absorbed in her own thoughts as she walked, the silence somehow comforting as she tried her best to not let her thoughts wonder to Five-0, or Chin, or Danny… or Steve.

She looked up into the street and saw that there was no way she could climb the small incline while holding her board, so she just determined that she could walk a little further ahead and try it there. She really had gone a long way from where she first entered the beach. Guess that's what happens when you're not really paying attention to anything else but the waves. Looking down at her feet, she didn't realize that she was slowly coming closer and closer to the only other person on the beach besides her. It wasn't until a stronger breeze suddenly lifted that she hugged herself in an attempt to get warmer and looked up.

**And that's when her jaw nearly dropped.**

_Oh fuck. Oh crap. Oh holly shit. _It really was like she had a sign on her head written just for the Universe '**Crap here'**. She saw Steve standing in front of the sea, looking straight ahead into the horizon; he most likely didn't even hear her approach. She sent a quick thank you to whatever God was listening that he hadn't seen her yet. Quickly, she analyzed her options. She could turn back and head the opposite way and just hope that it would lead to an exit. But that would probably only make her walk for about another hour, and frankly she wasn't familiarized with this part of town and she was afraid that she might actually get lost. And so she really only had one option. Go straight ahead. She didn't miss the irony of it; it was like someone was telling her "face your problems straight ahead". But she didn't plan on making her presence known. She would walk at least ten feet up from him and silently walk back to the car.

She thanked God again for the noise of the waves crashing to shore, pretty much the only thing that would keep him from hearing her. She placed feet by feet as lightly as she could on the sand and soon she was directly ten feet above him. Her plan **was** to just keep going and not turning back, but have you seriously ever met someone that had the person they loved in front of them and didn't take a second look? She stopped suddenly and turned sideways. Her heart nearly crushed as she watched him. He was now sitting again, head between his hands, completely still. She took a look at her digital watch; it was already six-thirty. She had thought he was at work, but instead he was here, and if Kono remembered correctly he only came to the beach at this hour to think, or clear his head.

Her heart warmed a little at the thought that maybe Steve did miss her more than she had first thought, but quickly shrugged the thought off and placed his need of clearing in a recent case or problems at the office. She had left quite abruptly; he should still be trying to replace her. She sighed lightly at the word. Replace. She was just a team member; he could easily replace her for another. But her problem was… she couldn't replace Steve that easily. She wished she could, she really did. A silent tear made its way down her cheek as she started walking again, quickly climbing the now easily accessible incline, getting in her car and driving away without looking back again.

**S&K**

_Flashback_

_It was team's night out, one of the few they got these days. Celebrating another successfully closed case, they ordered their respective drinks: beer for everyone of course. As soon as the beers were set in the table, they picked them up and made a toast._

"_To another closed case." Kono saluted._

"_To another win from us." Chin also said._

"_To another winy put behind bars." Danny shimmied in._

_Suddenly all that was heard on their table was the low and rough laughter of the Navy SEAL._

"_What?" Danny asked._

"_The guy nearly puts you through a wall and __**you're **__calling him a __**winy**__?" Steve asked with disbelieve and laughter filling his voice._

"_Hey, now you listen mister." Danny said as he put down his beer and pointed a finger at him. "I had everything under control."_

"_Yeah right." Steve mocked, still laughing loudly._

"_I did!" Danny insisted gesturing wildly._

"_Danny, please don't knock over my beer." Kono joined the conversation. "And besides, I was there. Steve is right." She added._

"_Ok now, this is unbelievable! Did you two arrange this or something?" Danny asked, outraged._

_They both shrugged._

"_Just admit it Danny." Steve started again. "If I hadn't shown up, you'd be in the hospital by now."_

"_I had the guy __under control__!" Danny annunciated the last two words with an edge._

"_No you didn't." Kono retorted. "If me or Steve hadn't shown up, instead of being here drinking beer, I'd be in the emergency waiting room drinking coke." _

"_Ok that is just-" Danny started but was almost immediately cut off as Steve raised his hand._

"_Wait a minute Kono. You really think you could take that guy? He was twice as big as you!"_

_The entire booth fell silent and after a few seconds they could all hear Chris whispering to Steve._

"_Oh you're toasted."_

"_Oh c'mon." Steve replied turning to Kono again. "You seriously think you could take him?"_

_Kono didn't think twice before answering._

"_Of course I do." She said._

"_Of course she could." Chin and Danny answered at the same time._

_Steve, however, was not convinced._

"_How, please do enlighten me, how would you take down a guy like that?"_

_A darkened smirk appeared on her beautiful features and she leaned back in her chair._

"_What, you want me to show you?"_

_Steve was taken aback at her question. This time it was Danny's time to whisper._

"_I strongly advice you not to let her show you."_

"_Shut up Danny." Steve shot back. He then directed his attention towards Kono again. "Sure, why not?"_

_The smirk remained on her face as she very calmly lifted herself off the table. Steve swallowed imperceptibly, suddenly feeling like his choice might not have been the best. _

"_Stand up." She ordered._

_Danny and Chin leaned close already prepared to see their oh-so-fearless leader getting his ass kicked. Although, Danny thought, it probably wouldn't be his ass that was going to be kicked. And he spoke from experience…_

_As soon as Steve stood up, he felt Kono's hands resting at his shoulders and his breath itched slightly in his throat. "What are you doing?"_

"_Just to warn you, this is gonna hurt." She whispered._

"_Wh-"Steve didn't even have the time to finish his sentence as he suddenly sensed the sharpest of pains on a place farther south then he would have wished._

"_OW!" Steve yelled in pain as he crouched down hoping to regain his breath._

_The table exploded with laughter and all Kono could do was smirk back at him._

"_What did you do that for?" Steve asked, still miserable with pain._

_Kono leaned in close and whispered in his ear "If I would have kicked you twice as hard you would be lying on the floor, so consider yourself lucky." And then she took a sit again._

_Chin was laughing his ass off and Danny took the opportunity to pat Steve on the back as he too took his sit on the table again._

"_Ok, I know that you're probably in a lot of pain right now, but… I told you so."_

_Steve sent Danny a death glare and then turned his eyes to Kono._

"_Ok, next time try that on a doll, not me."_

"_Hey, brah, you were the one who doubted my skills." She retorted with an evil smirk._

"_Yeah, never making that mistake again." Steve replied under his breath._

_Danny looked from Steve to Kono and then back to Steve._

"_God, when are they gonna stop being so stubborn and just jump each other already?" he thought._


	7. Chapter 7

**Personal Business part 7**

**Authors note:** Hi guys! I am so excited by this story that I just write chapter after chapter after chapter! I have got to slow down! So, I'm guessing that maybe it is time to let someone else aware of Kono's presence in Hawaii… hmmm, wonder who it will be… I'll guess you'll just have to read to find out… and then leave a review, remember, R&R, that's how it works my lovelies, and that is if you want more of this story!

**S&K**

She had only been driving for 10 minutes tops, when she noticed something really strange. There was this car that she had seen on an intersection before, and that was now a couple of cars behind her. As a trained cop, or at least a former one, her senses immediately went on high alert at the possibility of being tailed, but then she had a sudden urge to laugh as she realized that she hadn't even got a good look at the car and she was already jumping to conclusions. Guess once a cop, always a cop, right?

Never the less, instead of taking the turn to the left that she would take a couple of miles ahead, she turned right immediately, just to erase any suspicions of being watched. The suspicions never left, however, as a few minutes later the car appeared in sight once again. Ok, now this was getting weird. She frowned and was about to take a second look at the car in question when she noticed that she was about to lose track and with quick reflexes stabilized herself again. She took a deep breath and checked if the road was clear before risking a rapid glance at the rearview mirror, in search for the car.

If only she hadn't.

Because really, what were the chances of a freaking silver Camaro following her and not having an annoying as hell kind of like a brother to her inside, driving it? Oh, oh, I know the answer to that one! NONE! I mean, the Universe just didn't get tired of making fun of her, did it?

Good, NOW what was she going to do? Try to lose him? Didn't matter, he already knew it was her. She internally sent a prayer to the heavens that he hadn't told Steve yet. Of fuck, her secret was so out in the open. Maybe pretend that she didn't see him and keep driving? Even worse, she couldn't drive forever, eventually she would have to go home and he would see where she was staying. Oh God, could she be any more screwed? Sooner or later, she did the only thing she could do. She picked up her phone. It had been off for over a week, since she had left. She didn't want to throw it away, but she was certain they would track it if it was on. Sighing, with her eyes trained on the road, she turned it on. The first thing her screen allowed her to see was:

_**87 MISSED CALLS**_

Her heart warmed a little at this; the guys cared for her so much. Deciding that she would look through the records to see who made which calls later, she quickly searched her phone list until she found the number she was looking for. Dialing it, she put the phone up and trapped it between her ear and her shoulder. It rang a couple of times before a "you could practically hear the smirk behind it" voice answered on the other line.

"_I was wondering when you would call. I was just thinking you would leave me here turning curve after curve and getting lost in this pineapple infested hellhole."_

She smiled a little at the sound of his voice. She had missed their banter so much.

"Hello to you too Danny." She said calmly.

"_So, I'm trying to wrap my brain around this here, because I am pretty sure that I am still in this excuse of an island called Hawaii, and guess what, last time I checked you were in Portugal! So how am I seeing your truck just a few cars ahead? Got bored back there?"_

Kono took a second look at him and decided that this couldn't exactly be discussed through the phone.

"Pull over." She said, hanging up and turning the car to the left, stopping at a parking nearby.

She saw Danny pulling up a few seconds later, the silver Camaro sliding easily and silently into one of the parking spaces. He got out of the car and approached her without saying a word. He now stood in front of her, his gaze burning into her.

"So, would you prefer the hugging part first or the scolding part?" Danny asked bluntly.

Kono wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Hugging please." She said with a smile tugging at her lips. Danny quickly extended his arms in front of him and she hugged him tightly in return, his arms around her back an Kono's head resting on his shoulder, just like two very good friends would do if they hadn't seen each other in ages, which in this case translated into weeks. As soon as he pulled back Kono knew the scolding would come next.

"So, would you like to please explain to me why you aren't in Lisbon enjoying the marvelous hotel view and instead are still… well, here!" Danny asked animatedly.

"Uh… I…" Kono didn't know exactly where to start.

"Let me give you a hand with that. You quit for no reason and then bought a ticket to Portugal which was really stupid because alas!, there weren't any registrations of you ever being on the plane, and now I'm as sure as hell yanking an explanation out of you." Danny said, the biggest smirk he could muster spread across his features.

Kono was a little taken aback at his rambling, but recovered in no time.

"Uh... ok… what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Oh, just if you wanted to go to McDonald's and grab a bite- what do you think I want to know? Why did you leave?" Danny asked, just the tinniest bit of frustration appearing in his voice.

"Is the personal business' card going to work with you?"

"What do you think?" Danny retorted.

"Yeah, it was a long shot anyway." She added. She moved her weight from one foot to another, searching for the best way to put his.

"Uh… ok, well... I left because…uh…" she started, rambling.

"Oh c'mon, you know you can summarize it in one word!" Danny teased.

Kono's eyes flue up to meet his.

"Does everybody know how?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Except for Steve." Danny admitted. Kono sent him a glare that nearly had him backing up.

"And you better keep it that way." Kono growled at him.

"What makes you think he doesn't know that you never left?"

**Authors note:** Oh, I know, mean, I know, I know, but has Steve found out? Or hasn't he? Or has he? Or hasn't he? You shouldn't get your hopes up… or should you? Yupiiii, cliffy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Personal Business part 8**

**Authors note: **Hi guys! So I know I was a little mean the last chapter, but don't worry, we'll learn more about it in this one. This story is just kind of writing itself, this wasn't exactly where I expected to head with this story, but I hope it's just as good. So, moving on, I bet you've been wondering… does Steve know. Yeah, he does, or maybe he doesn't? Or does he? I don't think so. Yes, he does! Just kidding… or am I? Yeah, I am… guess you'll have to read to find out! And please do leave a review!

**S&K**

"**WHAT?"** Kono shouted, perplexed at what Danny had just said.

"What makes you think, he doesn't know you never left already?" Danny asked, advancing one step towards her.

"Does he?"

Danny just smirked, which only got him a glare from Kono.

"**Danny, I swear, if you said anything to him**-"

"Who said anything about telling him?" Danny asked calmly. "Let me ask you something, does Chin know about this?"

"Yes." Kono replied.

"Okay, so Chin knows, and I know, and neither of us heard it from anyone, so again, what makes you think he doesn't know anything? What makes you think he hasn't found out on his own yet?" Danny asked, watching intently as Kono's face got paler.

Kono opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Could Steve already know about this?

Danny smirked at her again.

"Ah, don't worry kid, he doesn't know." He said, earning him a punch on the shoulder delivered by Kono.

"What did you do that for, Danny!" she asked, the fear that had installed slowly slipping away, only to be replaced by anger.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." He simply replied.

Kono furrowed her brow. He what?"

"So, let me ask you this, why don't you want Steve to know?"

"I didn't want any of you to know, Danny!" she shot back.

"Well you see, although that might be the truth, you aren't freaking out because me and Chin know. Then why does the idea of Steve finding out _scare _you so much?" God, how much more time did he have to beat around the bush?

"You know why." Was her response.

"No, I know that you left because of him, I just don't know what exactly he did to you." He said while trying to maintain a straight face. The urge to laugh was huge.

"Danny…" she warned. He knew damn well what Steve had done to her; she could see it in his eyes.

"O c'mon Kono, just say it." He taunted. "Say it, say it, say it!"

"Danny!" Kono shouted in frustration.

"I want to hear it from you. Come on, I'll give you a hand: it's a four letter word and it starts with an l…"

"Danny, please just…" Kono didn't know what to say anymore, she knew Danny wasn't backing out.

"I'll stop if you say it."

"OK FINE!" Kono exploded. "FINE, I LOVE HIM! There, happy? Because I certainly am not! Not in the slightest, because while Steve's out there moving on with his live, pretty much like nothing happened, and I bet he's even finding a replacement for me as we speak, I'm out here and spilling my feelings to you! And you know _**WHY**_, Danny? Because I'll never get to say it to him! I'll never get the chance to tell him, and I'm supposed to believe that was the right choice, and although I KNOW it was the right choice, I regret it very freaking single day!" by the time Kono finished her cheeks were flushed and her heart rate was dangerously accelerated.

Danny stood slack-jacked looking at her with **WIDE **eyes. WOW, what a reaction! But then her word sank in a little and he closed his mouth abruptly.

"What do you mean he is moving on with his life?"

"I mean that-"Kono started but was cut off by Danny's warm voice.

"Have you checked your call records?"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Your call records." He repeated maintaining his calm voice.

"What about them?"

"You haven't checked them yet, have you?" he asked with an almost imperceptible chuckle.

"No…" she replied, still unsure where Danny was getting to. "Why?"

"Pull them up." Danny ordered. As Kono took out her phone and showed him the 87 missed calls, he didn't let her see who made which, because he had already memorized how many Chin and him had made.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way. I called you twelve times. Chin called you fifteen, and your family called you nineteen times. Care to do the math?" he asked with a visible smirk.

He could pretty much see the wheels turning inside Kono's head.

"That leaves forty one missed calls Danny." Kono concluded.

"Exactly! Now see who made them." Danny ordered again.

Kono's heart dropped as she read the name.

"STEVE?" Koo shouted, surprised.

"FINALLY! Now tell me this, does that sound like a man who has moved on?" Danny asked her.

"What… I don't understand Danny, where are you going with this?" Kono asked, confused. Where the hell was Danny getting at? And why did Steve call her so many times. He must have been really worried about her, you know, being the leader and wanting to protect them all. At least that's what she told herself.

"Oh for the love of God, he is in l-"Danny was cut off however, when his phone started ringing.

One look at Danny and Kono knew who it was.

_**Steve.**_

**Authors note: Hi apologize for the slightly smaller chapter, but I'll make it up to you soon. But only if you review… remember, for each review the chapter will be longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Personal Business part 9**

**Authors note:** Hey guys! I just finished reading your reviews and I am sending a BIG thank you here to all of you who alerted, reviewed or put this story on your favorites list. Thank you so much! PS: There will be an invented gas station name in this chapter. I do not know if there's anything called like that, I just made it up. So, on with the story…

**S&K**

Danny let the phone ring a little longer before he picked it up.

"Super SEAL!" Danny greeted, seeing a small smile appearing on Kono's features.

Kono could easily hear what Steve was saying on the other line, so she listened closely.

"_Hey Danny. Where are you?"_

"Why do you ask?"

"_I need to talk to you."_

"Can't you do it over the phone?"

"_No. Now where are you?"_

"Hey, what's with the mood? Relax; I'm here at Kapuna gas station. Do you wanna meet up here?"

"_Great, I'm actually like a mile from there. I'll see you in a minute."_ And he hung up.

Danny saw as Kono's eyes widened with terror and her head started whirling from side to side to find some place to hide on. She rapidly spotted the portable bathroom a few feet away and ran towards it.

"Oh, kid! Where are you going?" Danny asked as she stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Where do you think I'm going Danny?" she hissed. "Hiding!"

Danny was ready to reply just when Steve's truck entered the parking. He could see out of the corner of his eye as the bathroom door closed with a thud.

"Danny!" Steve shouted from a few feet away.

"Hey!" Danny answered back. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I needed to talk to you."

"I know that. What do you need to talk about?"

Steve looked from side to side and saw that a least other ten people could hear the conversation if they wanted to, so he grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him.

"Hey, hey! What the hell Steven, where are we going?"

"We can't talk about this here, just keep walking." Steve replied.

Much to Danny's bewilderment, he saw Steve approaching the portable bathroom where Kono was hiding on. He had to stifle a laugh when Steve stepped behind it. The rookie was definitely NOT going to find this that funny.

"Ok, we're out of ear shot, what do you want?" Danny was starting to get worried now. He furrowed his brow as Steve's lips pursed together and his jaw tightened.

"I think Kono never left the country." Steve blurted out.

Danny almost laughed his ass off when he was the only one who heard to low gasp coming from the bathroom. He kept his face impassible though.

"What are you talking about Steve, she left, you know that." Danny responded, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Okay, call me crazy but I…" Steve continued. "I think I saw her leaving a beach where I was just like 30 minutes ago."

Now Danny couldn't hold back any longer. His smile grew as he heard a louder gasp coming from the bathroom behind him.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked bemused, but his smile faded as his phone biped with a text message.

_**I will kill you!**_Read the text from Kono. This only earned a loud laugh from Danny.

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Danny replied, pocketing his phone. "So are you sure you saw her?"

"Yeah, pretty sure, I mean I turned around and she was leaving with her truck." Steve responded with insecurity spreading over him.

"But wasn't she in Portugal?" Okay by now Danny was trying his best and failing miserably to be convincing.

"I think she lied to us." Steve said with a lower voice.

Danny kept quiet. What was he supposed to respond to this? Yeah, she did, and she is right in the bathroom behind us? No, she would never do that, and lie to him? Oh crap he was in trouble.

But inside the bathroom Kono was in larger problems.

_Oh holy shit! Crap, crap, crap!_ Kono thought. Why, why, why did he have to turn around at that exact moment? Oh God, her cover was so blown! _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"What's with the face Danny?" she heard Steve say. Okay, she needed to get out of there and now! But how? Steve and Danny would see her in an instant.

"Steve…" Danny started. He was about to spill everything out to him, but he remembered that if Kono's cover was practically out the window already, she should at least be the one to tell him so. "We should talk to Chin. He might know something."

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. Something wasn't right, but Danny had a point, they should talk to Chin first.

"Okay fine, lets go talk to him then. He should be home by now though." Steve conceded.

Kono let out a large breath in the bathroom as she heard the two men walking away. She opened the door just a crack and after seeing the two of them leave in their respective cars, she got out of the bathroom and went straight for her own.

**S&K**

Steve and Danny were just at the end of the stairwell leading to their partner's house when they realized that the door was open. Steve got a concerned look on his face as he heard a voice coming from the house, although it seemed to be Chin's, there was no one responding to him. He silently opened the door and stepped inside with Danny close behind him.

They immediately spotted Chin with his back to them and leaning against the kitchen counter. He hadn't noticed them yet, probably because of the fact that he was on the phone! Steve thought. Without making any noise, he approached him carefully so he could hear what he was saying. He vaguely registered the hand that Danny put on his shoulder trying to stop him, but he quickly shrugged it off and kept walking.

"What do you mean you're in trouble?" he heard Chin say.

_Who was in trouble? _Steve asked himself.

"He followed you? Danny?" Chin continued.

Steve rapidly turned towards Danny, which by now was starting to realize with terror who Chin was talking to.

"Ok, fine, fine, so he knows. What's the big deal? I already know, and I'm pretty sure Danny won't blurt it out to Steve."

Steve almost gave himself a whiplash as he faced Danny again and mouthed "Blurt out what?"

He could see Danny gulping thickly as Chin continued the conversation.

"Okay calm down, calm down! He what? How did Steve find out? He saw you?" Chin asked surprised.

At the last sentence Steve stepped forward until he was at Chin's side.

"Who are you talking to?" he shouted.

Chin jumped immediately at the voice and slowly lowered the phone, perplexed at the sudden appear of his boss.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asked.

"Doesn't matter! Who are you talking to?" Steve repeated.

"_Chin? Chin, what happened?"_ Came Kono's voice from the phone.

Steve stared at the phone, puzzled, before quickly reaping the phone out of Chin's hand and bringing it up to his ear.

"Kono? Kono is that you?" he practically yelled at the phone.

Silence on the other line.

"Kono?" Steve shouted again.

And the call disconnected.

Steve eyed the phone again before turning to his two friends standing in the kitchen with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Personal Business part 10**

**Authors note:** Hi guys! So, I don't know what has gotten into me but I just can't stop writing this story! I try to make you spill all your reviews before posting another chapter, but I just start writing and then I'm on a roll! So I hope you liked the last chapter (I apologize for the cliffy! lol!) and here you have another one! Please don't forget to review…

**S&K**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

_Uh oh_

Danny looked at Chin who met his gaze and mirrored the scared and perplexed look on Danny's eyes. Chin shifted his weight from one feet to the other, feeling like he was in the principal's office and was about to get reprimanded. Only this would be much worse, and besides this principal knew some… we'll put it like this… _**techniques**_, to make you talk.

"Answer me!" Steve said through gritted teeth, he didn't care if it were Danny or Chin to give him an answer, he just wanted one.

Seeing that none of his friends were gonna talk, he changed his game.

"Was that Kono on the phone?" Steve asked.

Chin looked down briefly and whispered a "Yes."

Danny suddenly started walking backwards towards the door but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Steve growl at him.

"Don't you dare move. Where is she?"

Danny and Chin exchanged another look before Chin spoke up.

"Steve, she doesn't want to-"

"**I don't care!"** Steve interrupted, furious. "Where is she?"

Chin could see Danny was about to talk so he stopped him.

"Danny, she doesn't want him to know."

"He already knows Chin!" Danny shot back.

"Okay the two of you, just explain this to me once and for all!" Steve yelled, frustrated.

Chin sighed deeply. It was either taking a chance of getting beat by Kono or Steve. Yeah, he would take his chances on Kono.

"Okay fine. Sit down please." Chin said as he made for the couch.

"I'll stand."

"Trust me Steve, you'll wanna sit down." Danny assured him as he too took a place at the couch next to Chin.

Steve huffed and flopped down in front of his friends.

"Spit it out." He demanded.

Chin and Danny exchanged another look before Chin started talking.

"Okay. Well, for starters, Kono never left the country. She just moved to an apartment at the end of the hall-"

"WHAT? How do you know this?"

"I figured it out and went to see her."

"And you didn't think of telling me?" Steve asked, outraged.

"Steve, you gotta understand men, she didn't want you to know."

"WHY? Why am I the only one she's pushing away?"

Chin risked a confused glance at Danny.

"I thought you said he knew."

"They are the two most stubborn people alive! Even if I had told him he wouldn't believe it!" Danny replied.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Okay, stop! What are you talking about?" Steve asked once again.

"Steve, I can't be the one telling you this. You have gotta go see her, but I don't think she wants that right now."

"Do I look like I care about that shit at this moment?" he growled.

"Steve just give her some time." Danny shimmied in.

"Shut up Danny. How long have you known about this?" he asked Chin.

"Two days." Chin answered.

Steve laughed ironically.

"Two days." He repeated. "Well isn't that just great! Danny?"

Danny looked down at his hands as his face got warmer.

"Danny?" Steve asked again.

"Uh, about…" he looked at his watch. "Ten minutes."

Danny winced as Steve yelled at him.

"What? I met you at the station ten minutes ago!"

"Yes, you did."

They could all see the wheels turning in Steve's brain.

"SHE WAS THERE?" Steve shouted.

"In the bathroom." Danny concluded.

"She heard what I said?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"And she didn't even think of showing up? Why?" _What the hell was wrong with her? _Steve thought.

Chin turned towards Danny again.

"Is he always this clueless?"

"Only on this matter." Danny responded.

"Clueless about what?" Steve was just drowned by this whole freaking conversation.

"Never mind, although it pains us to see you two like this, you'll figure it out at the appropriate time." Danny said and shrugged his shoulders.

Steve sighed exasperatedly.

"Why did she do it?" Steve asked at the two of them.

"Did what?" China and Danny asked at the same time.

"Oh, I don't know, went for a walk on the beach! What do you think? Why did she quit Five-0?" Steve yelled.

Danny turned towards Chin and raised a hand at Steve's direction.

"Okay, now this is just getting frustrating." Danny concluded.

"Tell me about it! It was the same with Kono." Chin replied.

"Oh My God you two are giving me the worse headache." Steve moaned, leaning back roughly on the couch. What the hell where they talking about? It was like they were talking in code or something.

"Don't worry; you and Kono are giving me and Danny here a headache too." Chin said chuckling.

"I need to talk to Kono. I don't understand shit of what you are talking about." Steve said while getting up and rummaging through his pocket for his car keys.

"No, Steve wait-"

"Chin! I get that you're her cousin and that you want to protect her, but I'm not gonna ask twice. Now where did she tell you she was?" Steve demanded.

Chin huffed and just gave up. His boss wasn't backing down anyway.

"She just went to her apartment. It's three doors down from her previous one." Chin explained.

"Danny, keys."

"Excuse me, correct me if I'm wrong but you **do** have your own car!"

"Yours is faster." Was Steve's reply.

Danny was about to protest but what he saw in Steve's eyes made him careful for his own health.

"Okay, okay, here you go." He said as he threw his keys back at Steve. "Just promise me my car you'll be ok."

"You know I can't promise that."

"Of course you can't." Steve was out the door before Danny even finished his sentence.

**S&K**

Kono stood sited on her couch, staring blankly at the TV, not even paying attention at the old talk show that was on at this time. She looked at her watch. It was already 8:30 p.m., and she was just about to get up and order some dinner when four LOUD knocks rippled through her apartment. Freezing mid-pace, only one thought crossed her mind. _Please don't let it be him._ _Not now, not… not today._ She considered just ignoring the knocks, but as they kept coming and she moved silently towards her kitchen, an angry voice came from behind the door.

"Kono, open the fucking the door!" it was clearly Steve's voice.

Ups. What, how did he know she was there? .Fuck. He knew. She could already tell by his voice, he knew about her lie. Oh, crap.

_Don't answer it._ She kept telling herself. _For all he knows, you could be at the beach or at the coffee shop or something._

"Kono, I swear if you don't open this door I'm gonna knock it freaking down and you know very well I'm not kidding!"

_Ignore it, ignore it._

"Don't you think of ignoring me! You left the freaking TV on!"

_OH FUCKING TV!_

Kono tensed. What was she supposed to do? Because she was pretty sure Steve would sit there all night, or just knock the door down, which she had absolutely no doubt he would do.

"Ok, that's it, you have five seconds!" Steve yelled again.

Kono gave up and walked silently towards the door. She placed her palm flat against it and rested her head briefly beside her hand, closing her eyes, hoping to regain some strength before facing him, or simply wanting him to disappear just like that.

And then she opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personal Business part 11**

**Authors note:** Well hello my fellow readers! How much are you enjoying this story so far? Very much? Much? Normal? Horrible? Please let me know! I am trying to stretch this story as far as it can go, and I have a new goal in mind! 100 REVIEWS! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! So get your reading glasses on and your fingers working and write some reviews! YEAH!

Enjoy the chapter. Spoiler alert: Steve and Kono heated confrontation… will she tell him the truth? Will she continue to hide it? What do you think? We'll see…

**S&K**

_And she opened the door._

It was just like every other time she saw him, she was drawn to him like a magnet. His appearance, his smell, his heart, it all just made her fall…_** into **__him._ But this time, something was oh-so-visibly different. He was looking at her in the eyes, but the spark in his was gone, instead replaced by what she could only identify as anger and betrayal. A twinge of guilt made its way up her throat and she swallowed thickly. He was there. Staring at her. She hadn't actually seen him in over a week and a half, but it was just like she had seen him five minutes ago.

This all went through her mind in less than a second. Because when Steve started talking, her mind shut down and her only focus was him.

"Are you insane?" Steve asked with a harsh face.

Well that one was easy. Of course she was insane; love could do that to you.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with big innocent eyes. It made his stomach tighten at the way she looked so relaxed when he was anything but.

"Low Kalakaua. Really low." He spat as he barged in right past her.

Kono took a shaky breath and closed the door behind her.

"So let me just ask you something; did you really think you were gonna get away with it?" he asked as a million emotions flashed through his eyes, none that Kono could pick up on though. Angriness, regret, betrayal, sadness, disappointment, yearning, protectiveness… love.

"Do you want the honest answer?" she asked with all seriousness. As he didn't even flinch, she continued. "Then no, I didn't think I was gonna get away with it, but I could damn well try."

"I don't even know what to say to you." Steve admitted. And it was true, but not because he couldn't think of anything, because he was thinking of too much.

"So don't say anything." She replied.

His nostrils flared as he shook his head.

"What the hell is the matter with you Kono?" Steve asked, his tone rising.

Kono's jaw clenched as she sensed his anger boiling up.

"Steve-"

"No! Just tell me! What were you thinking? Huh? What were you freaking thinking when you quit and LIED about leaving the country?" he demanded, the anger no longer disguised.

Kono straightened herself and replied in a tone that equaled his.

"I was thinking that I needed a fresh start. As simple as that." She said, and patted herself on the back mentally as she realized that actually sounded convincing.

"Oh really?" _Or not._ "Then why were you crying when you wrote the letter?"

Kono stiffened and her eyes widened imperceptibly when she heard the words coming out of his mouth. How the hell did he know that? No, there was no way he could know that she had been crying.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kono, you damn well know that doesn't work on me." He said through gritted teeth. "I took a second look at the letter, and guess what I found? Tear stains. Yours. So, if you really wanted a fresh start, why were you crying while you wrote your own freaking resignation letter? Because that sounds to me like you never wanted to leave in the first place!"

"You don't know that." she replied, stopping herself from getting any further.

"Actually I _do_ know that, because I know you!"

_If you knew me then you would know why I did what I did._

"No, you don't Steve. You don't know the first thing about me." She accused.

He took a step towards her and stared intently into her eyes.

"How can you even say that with a straight face?" he asked demandingly. "You love surfing. You love the water. You feel safe in it and so surfing relaxes you. When you blew out your knee you were devastated because you though your life would never make sense again, the one thing you could hold onto gone. And then you listened to Chin. You admired him like you never had before. He helped you. And so you became a cop. And you knew that you weren't going to be taken seriously, because of your cousin's history, but still you went for it, since the reason you wanted to be a cop was to help others. When you were giving the opportunity to join Five-0, you were thrilled to be around family and work with us, clean this island of the bad guys. And you loved it every single second of the day, don't you dare deny that because I know you did. I know everything about you, everything from what you like until what you hate. Everything from shave ice to being apart from your family. Everything from what you feel about love and what you feel about betrayal. I know why you put your life in danger every day. There's only one thing I don't know about you."

Kono stood slack jacked staring at Steve after his speech. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Even if they did, no words could explain what she was feeling right now. She had thought she was just another team member to him, but he knew _everything _about her. She couldn't believe it, and for just one second there, she considered the possibility that he understood her so well for the same reasons she understood him. But before she could make up her mind, without giving her time to recover, he started talking again.

"The one thing I don't know about you, is why you did what you did for this past week and a half. I don't know why you lied to us, why you felt like you had to push us away and live under the pretense that you weren't even in Hawaii anymore. I don't know why you don't trust us enough to tell us even if we trust you with our lives. No, you know what, scratch that, I don't know why you don't trust **me** enough to tell me, because apparently Danny and Chin have already figures it out. So, Kono, I'm not in the mood for games here. Why did you quit and why did you lie to me?" Steve asked the last sentence through gritted teeth.

"I can't tell you." Was her reply. Because honestly, she didn't trust herself to talk further than that.

"Kono, I'm warning you…" Steve said.

Okay, Kono had had enough.

"Fine, you want to know why I did it." _Shut up, shut up! _"I did it because I was in love with someone." _Shut the fuck up before you say something you regret! _"I was in love with someone at HPD." _Like that! _"I loved him and I couldn't stand to be around him anymore, and to see him every day and not do something!" _Oh that's great, now you're telling the truth inside a lie!_ "I couldn't stand it anymore to put myself through that misery that I am pretty sure I didn't deserve! And so I quit! Yes, I quit! And I knew that you guys were gonna try to talk me out of it in a blink of an eye, and eventually I **know **I would have given in, and I would go back to everything that made me suffer" _You do realize you are telling him the truth without actually telling him right? _"And as desesperate as this may seem to you, or stupid or whatever, I needed to do this for myself, and **you** don't get to try and get me back on the team because I won't!" She half shouted.

It was Steve's time to be speechless. His heart sunk as the words she had spilled got to him. She loved someone. She had quit because of a guy? What? He had told himself over and over she didn't feel the same way, but the truth didn't hurt any less when thrown at his face. His entire mind was in overdrive although from the outside he was as straight faced as he always was. But he slapped himself mentally and forced himself to ask the question that he was certain would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Who is he?"

**Authors note: **Another cliffhanger! O c'mon, I know you secretly love them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Personal Business part 12**

**Authors note:** Wow… 12 chapters... that's… wow… bigger than the rest of my stories, that's for sure. Anyway, I'll just continue to stretch because I am really having a good time writing this and reading your awesome reviews! *hint hint*. Please keep them coming! Ok, so, on with the story. Will Kono tell Steve who is the guy? Or will he just figure it out? Maybe he'll just be kept in the dark? We'll see… oh, I know, mean!

**S&K**

"_Who is he?"_

_You, you, you, you, you, you! _Her head chanted. _You, you freaking dumbass! Wake the hell up! Prove that you know me!_

Her heads ranting was ignored, however, as she fought with all she could to not fall apart now.

"Doesn't matter." She said, keeping her voice from wavering.

"Doesn't matter?" Steve repeated, dumb-founded. "The guy made you quit, and it doesn't matter?"

"Look Steve, the guy is a jerk, a complete jack-ass that is terrible at picking signs, unless their work related, and I can't stand to be around him, but I also can't stand **not** being around him. I quit because this wasn't good for me, I'm not used to this ok? Even if I told you who he is it wouldn't change a thing, so… it doesn't matter."

Steve swallowed thickly. She didn't even imagine how painful it was to hear her talking to him about _the guy._

"Do I at least know him?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that he didn't know the guy or else there **was** going to be a talk with him, and he knew Kono wouldn't want that.

_Of course you know him! It's YOU! YOU, YOU, YOU! Just understand! Please, please understand! I am in love with you! No one else, just… you._

"No." she said, and it killed her to do so.

"You could have just told me, you know?" he said, and it killed him to do so.

_If I had told you, I would have been telling you the truth instead of this._

"I know, I'm sorry." She said with a small voice.

"You scared the crap out of me." Steve continued.

"I know." She said once again.

"There's… there's absolutely no chance of you coming back, is there?" Steve asked, a lump forming in his throat.

_Only if you felt the same way._

"No."

Steve nodded sadly and started walking slowly towards the door again. He paused when he reached the knob though and turned around.

"You know… that guy must be blind if he didn't even notice you." He said.

_Just as blind as you I guess._

"Thanks Steve." She said, because right now she was afraid that if she said anything else, it wouldn't be another lie. "Goodbye."

"See you." Steve responded and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him softly.

"No, you won't." Kono whispered to herself as she too walked to the door. But instead of opening it, she just rested her forehead on it, like she had earlier, and let one tear after another spill silently from her eyes and move slowly down her cheeks. That conversation had been the final drop. She needed to forget him. She needed to move on. She needed a new life.

Little did she know that Steve, just on the other side of the door, his forehead also resting on it, had the exact same thoughts running through his mind.

**S&K**

Steve walked in his friend's house for the second time that day and didn't even had the time to sit down before a ton of questions were fired his way.

"So did you talk to her? What did she say? What did you tell her? Did she confess? Did she explain it to you? What happened? Tell us!" Danny immediately asked question after question. Seeing that Steve was far too quiet though, Danny rushed to ask.

"What? Why are you silent now?"

Steve flopped down on the couch heavily and sighed deeply, agonizingly.

"She confessed." He said, his heart tightening like it had earlier in her apartment.

"Then what's with the aneurysm face?" Danny replied.

Steve huffed.

"Just wasn't expecting it, that's all." He said, looking down at his hands and keeping the emotions that were flooding him from showing in his face.

Chin stepped in then. He shared a confused look with Danny and then asked.

"What exactly **did **she tell you?"

"The truth. She didn't want to tell us because she thought we would talk her out of quitting and that she was in love with someone back at HPD." Steve shrugged, trying to look like he didn't care.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Danny and Chin shouted at the same time, head dropping on the top of the couch.

"What?" Steve asked, puzzled.

"Chin do you have any aspirins?" Danny asked, getting up.

"Bathroom, top cabinet. Grab me some." Chin replied, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"What are the aspirins for?"

"The headache you and Kono are giving us!" Chin replied, irritated.

"Dud, I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve stated. "You wanted her to tell me right? She told me, I understand."

"Let me ask you something Steven." Danny implied more than asked as he stepped into the living room again. "Are you completely and utterly blind or just a freaking dumb-ass who doesn't give a shit?"

"Hey listen, Danny-"Steve said as he got up from the couch, only to be interrupted by his partner.

"No! You listen!" Danny shouted. "You have got to open your eyes! Did you really believe what she told you? Or were you too heartbroken to even do a double take on the conversation?" Danny yelled in his face.

"Danny what the hell?" Steve yelled back angrily.

"Did it actually make sense to you? Huh? Did it make sense to you that she had fallen in love with someone that strongly that she had to quit and we didn't even notice it? Let me guess, she also said that seeing him every day was torture, no? How is that possible if we didn't even work with HPD every day?" Danny asked irritably.

Steve stared at his partner like an alien had just walked in the room.

"What the hell are you saying Danny?" Steve asked, clearly confused.

"He's saying…" Chin shimmied in and got up. "That for a guy that is an expert at reading people, you really missed this time."

"Ok, seriously, enough with the games and the charades, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Steve shouted in frustration.

One look between Chin and Danny and a silent communication took place. Chin nodded at Danny and a smile graced Danny's features.

"We're saying that she didn't quit because she was in love with someone at HPD. We're saying that she didn't lie to us because she thought we would try to talk her out of it. We're saying that she didn't cry while she wrote that letter because she was in love with someone else. We're saying that she didn't avoid you and only you for the past week and a half just because she didn't want you to know." Danny stepped closer than until there were only two feet between him and Steve. "We're saying that she lied to us because she wanted us to leave her alone to clear her head. We're saying that she cried while she wrote that letter because it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. We're saying that she avoided you for the past week and a half because you were the reason she quit. We're saying that she was actually in love with someone on the team, and I can guarantee you… it wasn't me."

Steve's eyes widened as his brain processed the information a million miles per hour and he finally raised his hand and pointed a finger at himself.

"Me?"

**Authors note: Do you know what time it is? I do! It's cliffy time! Oh yeah! I do love a good cliffhanger, but I'm guessing you've figures it out by now, lol! Anyway, sad to announce that next chapter will probably be the last. *Sniffles* Oh well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow if I update then. Have a good night you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Personal Business part 13**

**Authors note: **Hi guys! So… last chapter… *sniffles* *really sad*. I really didn't want to end this story but we've got to let Kono break at some point right! Because in this story I really wanted the happy ending. Can you imagine what it would be like if Steve and Kono's children started "Hey, how did you two end up together?" and Steve's like "Oh she lied to me about leaving Hawaii, nothing too biggy." Wouldn't that just be perfect? Hahaha! Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter and I know that when a story ends there's not really a point in reviewing, except for the author's there is, so please do leave me a comment. Hope you like!

**S&K**

"_Me?"_

"No, the Queen of England!" Danny replied ironically. "Who else would it be?"

"Are… are you sure?" Steve asked, a perplexed look still splattered across his face.

"Oh God you two are such pig-headed!" Chin cried out in frustration.

"You think this is pig-headed? You should have seen Kono; it took her like forever to admit it." Danny said to Chin.

"Really? It took her two seconds to admit it to me!" Chin exclaimed n surprise.

"Ok, this is so not fair! I get all the hard work!" Danny said in irritation.

Once again completely ignoring Steve, Danny and Chin continued bickering back and forth, not that Steve cared really. Right now he only cared about the massive turmoil of thoughts rummaging around in his head.

Coming only to one conclusion.

"Danny keys."

Danny turned to Steve again and then put on a mock surprise face.

"Oh My God. _Dej'avou…" _ Danny said while trying to maintain a straight face.

"Danny…" Steve growled.

"Just give him the keys brah, the sooner this is over the better!" Chin said with a grin on his face.

"Here you go." Danny said, tossing him the keys.

"Just be careful with-"Steve was out the door before Danny could finish his sentence. Again.

**S&K**

Steve got the car and it wasn't until he was about to start it that he realized he didn't know where to go. He had no idea if she had left her apartment of if she had stayed in after their little _talk_. Knowing her, there were a number of places that she could be in right now.

Steve took his phone out of his pocket and automatically dialed her number for what felt like the umpteenth time that week. It rang for less than a minute as it always did when she didn't want to pick up before it went to voicemail. Steve sighed tiredly, but this time he didn't hang up. Instead…

"_Kono… it's Steve. Look, I know that this is probably the last thing you need right now, but… I really need to talk to you. Please call me back. It's really important, I need to… just call me back… please."_

And he hung up. He started by going to her apartment, but as he expected no one was even there. He noticed that her truck was gone too. He drove all the way to Waikiki but he seriously doubted she would be there at 9:00 p.m. He drove a little while longer before he had to give up and went home. He pulled the Camaro into his driveway; Chin would probably give Danny a lift anyway. Walking through the door and tossing the keys abruptly on the kitchen counter, he opened his fridge and quickly took out a cold beer. He drunk it down in one stride and he felt it cooling him down a bit.

It was still early to go to bed, but after the day he had just had, it was all he could think about. He dropped the beer on the counter and simply went upstairs, closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

**S&K**

Kono had just ordered her drink. She turned around as she scrutinized the bar; the place was packed. The dance floor was completely filled and the people were pretty much inches from each other. She sighed tiredly as the bartender put her shot of vodka in front of her and she drained it down in one swing. She immediately ordered another one, the burning sensation all too familiar to be stopped now.

"Straight up vodka, brave." She heard a soft voice behind her say. Turning her head, she was met by a handsome young man; he should be about thirty, short brown hair, blue eyes, looked incredibly fit and with the most gorgeous smile. All good right? Except from the tiny, tiny part where he reminded her of someone, very vividly.

_So what if he looks like him?_ A voice in her head told her. _He isn't __**him**__, and you know what? He's __**hot**__. So just go for it, just forget about him for ONE night._

"What can I say, bad day." She replied with a dazzling smile. "Hi, I'm Kono." She said as she extended her hand.

"James." He responded while shaking her hand. "Whiskey on rocks." He called to the bartender.

"So what brings you here?" Kono asked the guy. He looked sophisticated, polite, not at all the kind of a guy you would expect to find at a club.

"What can I say, bad day." The guy smiled that beautiful smile at her and she found herself chuckling as her own words were thrown at her. It had been a while since she had had this light flirt with anyone, and she was damn well enjoying it.

"So what do you do for a living Kono?" James asked her as he took a long sip of whiskey.

Kono smiled slightly.

"I was actually a cop."

The guy raised his eyebrows at her. It wasn't the first time someone was surprised to hear she was cop anyway.

"Were?" James asked.

"Until a short while ago. I quit." She explained briefly.

"Why?"

Kono knew she should feel at least a little apprehensive about some guy she didn't even know asking her this kinds of questions, but somehow she didn't mind at all.

"Boss was a jerk."

James chuckled briefly.

"I hear that." he said as he raised his glass. They toasted and drunk the rest of their drinks, ordering another round from the bartender.

"So where are you-"Kono started but was interrupted as she heard the buzzing of her phone. She shot James an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." She hopped off her seat and stepped outside.

As soon as the cool hair hit her, she raised her phone and looked at the caller ID. Suddenly she felt the urge to hit something as she saw who it was. **STEVE.** I mean seriously, couldn't he just leave her the fuck alone? He got what he fucking wanted from her, the truth, or at least what he thought was the truth, how much more damage did he want to do to her? She even considered picking up and giving him a piece of her mind, but in the end she knew that was not something she could do and not hurt her inside. So she let it ring. She was about to go inside again when she heard his voice through the phone.

"_Kono… it's Steve. Look, I know that this is probably the last thing you need right now, but… I really need to talk to you. Please call me back. It's really important, I need to… just call me back… please."_

Fuck. Really, did he **really** have to do this to her? How the hell was she supposed to get over him when he just kept… **surrounding **her like that? God, she was tired of this. But the worst part is, she oh-so-wanted to go to him right now. Oh fuck him. She felt her own eyes tear up as she registered his voice in the voicemail… it sounded so… broken. She needed to get out of there.

Stepping inside the club again, she went straight for James and just said she needed to e somewhere. He smiled at her and nodded his goodbyes. It annoyed her to no end that Steve could have this effect on her, that she had to leave a perfectly good guy just because "he needed to talk to her". It just made her want to punch him. But she put those feelings aside. She got to her car in large strides and closed the door roughly. She started the damn thing and pulled it out of the parking lot, turning it around and heading straight in the direction of Steve's house.

This was gonna end right then and there.

**Authors note:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! Busted! Sooooooooooooo, busted! You didn't really think I would end this story here, now did you? LOL, I got you so good! IHIHIH! I can't stop giggling! And guess what? It's cliffy time! Yeahhhhhh! I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you're not too angry with me! Please review and tell me if you like this story so far! Please review!

Also, personal message time.

Martha Smith-Jones: You are seriously killing me! I mean, I love you and all but when are you gonna update? Here I am keeping schedules and I don't see any updates from you! Get to writing girl!

Badhairdays: Don't worry because you are killing me too! Waiting for your next update here! Tick, tack, tick, tack, tick, tack… hear that? That's my clock tick-tacking and I am literally counting the seconds until you update! You already have me addicted! Please update soon.

Love to all my reviewers.

Diana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Personal Business part 14**

**Authors note:** So today I won't say anything else here before I give you all a heart attack. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warning: Angst, so if that's not your thing, don't read. As simple as that.

**S&K**

Kono got out of her car without a second thought and felt the anger rising as she took step after step until she was facing his front door. Thinking that maybe kicking the door down (exactly what she wanted to do) was a little too dangerous, she rang the door bell. Consistently. Two times. There times. Four times. Five times. She was just about to literally pound on it for the sixth time when the door swung open abruptly.

"Kono?" Steve asked, his voice drowsy with sleep.

"How nice of you to open the door." She responded harshly, shoving him out of the way and entering his house.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked confused, the voicemail clearly forgotten in his foggy mind as he closed the door.

"Are you kidding me?"Kono asked disbelievingly. With a completely dry chuckle, she pulled out her phone and played the voicemail.

Steve's mind finally started coming out of its trance and registering what he was listening to. As soon as it was over he met her eyes.

"Right. Yeah, I needed to talk to you about something." He said.

Kono waited in silence, but seeing that Steve was quiet as well, she raised her hands.

"So? What is it?" she asked impatiently.

But Steve's mind was already focusing on other things. Like her dress. Or that fucking excuse for a dress.

"Steve?" Kono brought him back to focus as she grew more impatient by the second.

Steve's eyes shot back to her face and his brow furrowed.

"Where were you?"

Kono looked confused back at him. What?

"What do you mean?"

"When I called you." Steve clarified. "Where were you?" he asked, his tone rising.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kono shot back, taking a step closer to him.

"It does when it involves you wearing that!" Steve replied, his eyes dropping back to her outfit. The piece of material stopped high on her thighs, so high that if she bended over you could pretty much see anything you wanted. It was a dark blue dress that clung to her freaking perfectly, showing off _all_ her curves. She had styled her hair in slight waves and it fell casually over her shoulders, only there was nothing casual about that, because he was sure that every guy that laid eyes on her would think of fisting his hands in her beautiful dark brown hair.

"What are you like, my father or something?" Kono's voice once again brought him back to earth.

_Well that's a disturbing image._ Steve thought to himself.

"No, I'm not your father. Where were you?" he asked through gritted teeth. "You were at a club, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Kono asked furiously. "I felt like dancing, is that a problem now?"

"There is no way you dressed like that for _**dancing**_._"_ Steve replied, anger rising inside him too.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she pronounced every word fiercely.

"I wanted to talk to you." He responded just as fiercely.

"About what?" Kono shouted at him. God, he was infuriating. And sooooo hot when he did it.

Yet again ignoring her question, Steve took another step closer to her.

"You were at a club looking for sex, weren't you?" It wasn't a question, instead an accusation.

Kono's mouth dropped open and she had to use every fiber of her being to keep her hands at her sides and not collide one with his face.

"How is that _**any**_ of your business?" she growled.

"I thought you said you were in love with someone?" God, he just **had** to keep avoiding her questions, didn't he?

"You better stop right there." She warned, the desire to slap him overwhelming her.

"How exactly do you love someone like you said you did if you're just gonna jump to bed with the first guy you lay eyes o-"he never finished though as Kono lost it and her fist rather than her open hand collided as hard as it could with his jaw. Like so hard it would definitely leave a mark the next day. She immediately felt bad for losing control, but the worst of it? He didn't even flinch. He didn't even turn his head. He didn't even take his eyes off her. He didn't even take a step back. He just stood where he was, looking at her.

"You don't get a say in my personal life." She said, pointing a finger at him.

"No, I don't. But I do get a say if you lie to me. And there is no way you loved that guy like you sad you did if you're just about ready to jump another one." He said to her.

"Tell me what you wanted to say before I punch you again, and believe me this time it won't be in the face." She threatened.

"Not until I get my answers." Steve shot back.

"You don't have any idea what it was like, ok? You don't get a say in this because you don't have any idea what it was like for me to put up with a year of loving someone and torturing myself, so much so that I quit just so you don't have to put myself through that again. So no, I didn't lie to you, I told you the absolute truth."

"No, you didn't."

His persistence only made the anger rise again.

"What do you want from me Steve? I told you to just leave me alone! I told you what you wanted me to tell you, and since you don't look all that interested in talking to me about the voicemail you just sent, I'll leave then." She said as she made for the door.

However she immediately felt his hand close around her arm, pushing her back where she was. As soon as the hand freed her and she was about to yell at him, he started talking.

"You want me to tell you?" he asked in a low voice as he advanced at her, forcing her to step back. "Fine, then. Only I won't lie to you." He kept advancing and she kept being forced back. "After our _**talk**_, I went back to Chin and Danny. And guess what they told me?"

Kono swallowed visibly as her legs worked without her permission and hoped with all her might that this conversation wasn't getting to where she **knew **it was.

"They told me that I was blind, that I was pretty much completely stupid for not realizing what this was about sooner." His voice dropped considerably, making it a low and dangerous voice that ignited something deep inside her.

Without expecting it her back hit the wall and she was left looking at Steve, for some reason not being able to move.

"And they told me." He continued. "They told me everything. From **why** you did what you did, to **whom** you did it for. And so I know, Kono. But I want to hear it from you."

Kono's eyes widened. Seriously? Seriously? **SERIOUSLY?** Oh she was so beating the crap out of Chin and Danny when she got to them.

"Say it." She heard Steve demand.

Kono looked to her left hoping that maybe she could escape to the side but before she even finished her thought his hands were planted one on each side of her face.

"Oh, don't you even think about it." He threatened.

"What do you want?" she asked with a tiny voice.

"I want you to admit it." He replied.

"Why?"

Steve smirked at her.

"So I can do this." And his lips landed on hers.

Kono was completely caught by surprise, so she stood in shock for a few seconds. She was like: _What's happening here?_ But she quickly recovered and brought her hands around his shoulders, pushing him back against her. The kiss was heated and as soon as Steve rubbed his tongue against hers she completely lost it. They were rapidly losing control over things, but guess what? None of them cared. Months of denied attraction could do that to you. So when Steve parted his lips from her, he only did it for one reason.

"Kono…" he whispered.

And she understood.

"I love you." She knew it was all he needed. And hell, she would have told him the sky was green if that had been what he wanted. But what she said she really meant it. Which is why next thing she knew, his t-shirt was on the floor and she was being led into is bedroom, closing the door with a loud thud. Only this time, it wasn't for sleeping.

**Authors note: Hi guys! So… did you like it? I hope so. I really do! And now I can honestly announce that the next chapter will be full of fluff… and the last… *sad face*. I had the greatest time writing this and I hope you had a great time reading it. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for putting up with my massive cliff-hangers ihihihih!**

**And as always, please do review my lovelies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Personal Business part 15**

**Ending**

**Authors note:** Hi guys! Strangely, I don't feel so sad about ending this story, although I do wish I could continue it. This chapter will have close to 0 angst, only fluffy fluff. Hope you really have been enjoying this and if you have any ideas or suggestions please PM me, or, you know, drop a review. If you have the time I would really enjoy that! Please, pretty please? On with finishing this story!

**S&K**

Kono woke up to the most amazing feeling ever. She was nuzzled up against Steve's chest and had his two arms encircled protectively around her waist and his chin nestled at the top of her head. Her hand rested in the spot where she could feel his strong and steady heartbeat and their legs were tangled together. She wished she could stay like this forever, but the sun was already up and she was sure that in no time Steve would be awake. As the memories of the past night flooded her mind (making her blush _juuust_ a little) she smiled softly and wondered how the hell it had taken them so long to end up like this, safe in each other's arms. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, hoping to be lulled back to sleep. Only that never happened because at that precise moment, Steve woke up.

He stirred a little and opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the dim light in the bedroom. As soon as he met her beautiful brown eyes he smiled brightly and pulled her even closer to him.

"Was it just me or did you really punch me last night?"

Kono giggled like a school girl and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Shut up." She replied. "Besides, you deserved it, you were being a jerk."

Steve grinned widely at her.

"What can I say? Every guy gets jealous sometimes."

"Well this time…" Kono trailed off as she propped herself on her elbows and repositioned her legs and waist so that she was straddling him. "… I'd say it was definitely worth it."

And her lips were on his again. Devouring him. Tasting him. Drinking him in. Just enjoying the feel of him, there, with her. Things quickly escalated as last night's developing lust hit back full force and they were quickly starting to lose control. So when Steve pulled his lips away from hers reluctantly, she put on a pout that had him chuckling.

"Cute. But we gotta get up, duty calls." He said as he gave her one more kiss and pulled her out of him, hopping out of bed.

"Oh." She realized sadly, because he was going to work. She, however…

"What's the matter?" Steve asked seeing her face.

She sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I quit. Duty only calls you." She said simply. Which is why she was so confused when Steve burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked, surprised at his reaction.

Steve came over to the bed again and gave her a heart-stopping kiss that only served to take her breath away. _Great, now I'll be bothered for the rest of the day. Isn't that just lovely?_ She thought.

"Oh, Kono." Steve said as he pulled away. "Did you really think I _ever_ took your resignation letter?"

Kono's eyes widened considerably.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Steve just shrugged.

"You didn't tell me why you were doing it, you didn't talk to me, so I refused to accept it until you did. But now that you have done more than just talking…" he trails off as he leans in for another kiss. But this time Kono pushed him down on the bed again, catching him off guard, and straddled him again.

"Ok, that's it; duty can wait another half an hour." Kono decided.

**S&K**

Steve and Kono walked in the headquarters together, smiling brightly at their two co-workers. As soon as they took a sit at the conference table, as expected, Kono and Steve were bombarded with questions.

"So, what happened? Back so soon coz? Did you two made up yet? Did you talk? Did you do more than just talk? How did you get Kono back?"

Steve turned towards Kono, giving her a smirk, and then focused his attention back on Danny and Chin.

"Ok, decide on one question and we'll answer it." Steve said as he took a long sip of his morning coffee.

One look between Danny and Chin and they knew what to ask.

"What happened last night?"

Kono had to try really hard not to laugh out loud at that and maintain an impassible face as she let the coffee warm her up.

"I convinced Kono to come back." Steve said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, conveniently neglecting the part where he fucked her senseless.

"How?" Chin and Danny asked at the same time.

"We talked." Kono interrupted. And it wasn't a lie at all, they did talk, even if most of it were "Ohs" and "Ahs" and "Oh My Gods!".

"You… talked." Danny repeated slowly, not entirely sure that he had heard correctly.

"We talked." Steve imitated him.

"What's that on your jaw?" Chin suddenly asked, spotting an ugly bruise developing a little below Steve's ear.

"Oh, that was a… technicality." Steve clarified. It took every last piece of will power not to burst out laughing at that.

"A technicality…" It was Chin's time to repeat Steve's words.

"Yup." Kono said.

"Ok, that's it, I need more coffee." Danny said and waltzed off to the break room.

And that was all it took. Steve and Kono both started laughing uncontrollably, having to bend over to keep themselves from falling off their chairs. They were at it for no longer than five seconds and their ribs already started to ache. And it only got worse as they registered Chin's look of confusion.

"What?" Chin asked, completely caught by surprise.

"You see," Steve said pointing a finger at him. "It's not pleasant when you have no idea what's going on around you, is it?"

"Oh, so this is payback?" Danny asked as he returned to the room hearing their laughter.

"Yeah, you can say that." Kono started. "Also, Danny, Chin…" Kono got up and headed for them. "… get ready."

"Ready for what?" Danny asked.

Very calmly, Kono leaned in close and whispered something on Danny's year. You could see his face going from confusion to horror in a blink of an eye.

"But I… I ... I didn't…" Danny stammered. "I didn't do anything!"

Kono just turned around and winked at Steve and then headed for the break room herself.

"God I love that girl." Steve said while shaking his head.

Danny's jaw dropped open.

"What? Oh, I see… so you two did hook up last night!" Danny concluded.

Steve just shrugged.

"You did, didn't you?" Chin asked.

Steve just shrugged.

"Of course they hooked up. Right?" Asked Danny.

Steve just smiled.

"C'mon Danny, let's go. We'll never get anything out of him." Chin said as he pushed Danny along with him.

"Fine, fine…" Steve heard Danny grumble.

He just shook his head with a big smile and settled back into his chair. He looked over at Kono, entertained making a toast and buttering it up. He would never understand where she put all those calories.

He smiled softly as he remembered all this past year and how they ended up here. He and Danny had become like brothers, even though none of them would admit it, he and Chin and grown closer with time, and Kono… well, he was sure things with Kono were not done yet. Not by a long shot. He had waited too long to let her go now. He planned on spending the rest of his live with her. He chuckled as he imagined himself putting his kids to bed and telling them how mummy and daddy met. He would gladly tell them everything, besides the cursing of course.

He realized then that, no matter how much he had suffered in the past, he was a really lucky guy at this moment. He had someone like a brother supporting him, a sort of mentor having his back, and a beautiful woman by his side, helping him through everything.

And he would do right by all of them.

That, he was sure.

**THE END**

**Authors note: So? What did you think? Did you enjoy the banter? The bedroom scene? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, I know that you don't review much on the last chapter but I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts, please.**

**Big thank you to Badhairdays and Martha Smith-Jones, you guys rock!**

**See you in my next story!**


End file.
